Casey vs the wolf
by pulchra fabula
Summary: A joint operation of the SAS and Black Ops shouldn't have ended with them captured by Scorpia. *Unrelated to Chuck vs. the Brit*
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place Pre-Chuck Season one and Post Scorpia Rising, but no spoilers for that, so feel free to read on! :)**

* * *

><p>Casey swore quietly so his captors wouldn't hear him. He and eight others were currently cramped in a small room, bloody, and exhausted. A joint British-American operation using the SAS and Black Ops to rescue a valued asset to both the CIA and SIS was a major operation, and not one that should be failed. However, it seemed as though it was the case, as they had lost three men and were currently in a room under armed guard. Casey's eyes skimmed over the British unit and his own teammates. Pagan was bleeding from a gash on his arm and his nose was broken, Brown's wrist was fractured and he was sporting a black eye, Perez was covered in numerous cuts and bruises and judging from the gazed look in his eyes, he had gotten a concussion due to the explosion. Jacobs was the worst off of them all, he took a bullet to the shoulder and was losing blood in spite of the bandaging that one of the Brits, Hawk, had administered; and Sullivan was dead. Casey's calculating eyes met those of the one of the SAS men, Wolf.<p>

Casey knew that this guy was the leader when the two of them had first met. Although Wolf was shorter than the others on his team, he radiated power. His bulging muscles and dark brown eyes seemed to intimidate the rest of the team, a feat Casey respected, but didn't completely understand; how could this man own team be afraid of him? Pagan had quietly whispered a similar thought to Jacobs, and Manta, overhearing and explained that this guy was one of the biggest and best bastards that walked the Earth; training camp with him had been hell, so he'd been told. Casey, eavesdropping by giving no inclination that he heard, had allowed his opinion of the man to rise; a fearful reputation was hard to attain in this business and getting it was an accomplishment.

Currently Wolf's eyes were roaming his own team; Casey knew that they had lost both Eel and Spider. Hawk had come through relatively unscathed, but, like Brown, had a black eye. He was currently adjusting the bandage on Perez, whose left arm had a straight line going down the whole thing, drawn with a knife. Manta and Panther sat next to each other, Manta with a sprained ankle and Panther recovering from a blow to the temple. Casey and Wolf assessed each other, noting and then dismissing their own and each other's slight injuries. They had already checked the room for bugs and cameras; as far as they could tell, there weren't any.

The door suddenly opened and a man walked in with three armed guards; he carried bread and water, which he threw at Wolf, who reflexively caught it.

"It's not poisoned," the man told them with a trace of a French accent, "and it might be all you're going to get until we find out what we want to do with you. The boss wants you dead, but the head thinks that you being here could prove…interesting. Well gentlemen, enjoy your meal. For some of you, it may be the last." With those cheerful words, he gave a cruel smile, turned around and shut the door behind him, leaving the captives alone once again.

"Think it's poisoned?" Jacobs asked through clenched teeth.

"Not likely," Wolf murmured, "Scorpia likes to cause pain, and I think right now they'd rather us alive, not dead."

Manta looked over at his leader. He was the youngest of the SAS, but Casey noted his extreme bravery in battle. "Hey Wolf, let me. If it's poisoned we'll know; I'm perfectly fine except for me ankle. If anything happens to me we know not to trust what they give us." And before Wolf could argue, Manta had snatched the bread and a water bottle.

"The seal on the bottle is still intact," he announced, and before anyone could protest, he took a bite of bread, chewed it and swallowed it.

"I swear to god Manta," Wolf growled, "if you die…" he let his threat trail off, but Manta only shrugged.

"I'll probably go to hell," he replied, "and when you arrive, I'll be there to welcome you."

Casey couldn't help it; he laughed before he could stop himself. The members of his team and the SAS unit looked at him in surprise. Manta smiled and flashed a child-like grin.

Brown, save Casey, was the most experienced of the team. He smiled at Manta, "How old are you kid?"

"I'm no kid," Manta responded, pretending to be affronted, "I am a legal adult at twenty-two years old."

"You're young," the thirty-five year old Jacobs commented, "so what, where you an eighteen year old during training?"

"Yeah," Manta replied, "I was actually seventeen when I entered, because of my late birthday. Sergeant scared the shit outta me."

Hawk laughed, "He does that to everyone who meets him."

"You the youngest to do SAS training?" Pagan inquired.

"Well I heard a rumor of a teenager like fifteen doing it, so I'm not really sure," Manta responded.

Perez laughed, "A kid doing training? Bull. Don't trust rumors, especially ones so full of crap like that one."

"It's not," Wolf muttered, staring into his lap.

"What's not?" Perez asked, confused.

"It's not a rumor," Wolf clarified, "a kid really did train with the SAS. He was in my unit."

"How old?" Brown questioned as Manta, Panther, and Hawk turned to face their leader with mouths agape.

"He's real?" Panther asked.

"He actually exists?" Hawk added.

"What's his name?" Manta questioned.

Wolf sighed. "No older than fifteen, I'd even say fourteen. Yes, he's real and he exists; he's not something Sarge made up to show up new recruits. And his name is," Wolf seemed to struggle internally with himself for a moment before finally sighing and giving a name, "his codename was Cub."

Perez whistled. "And he survived your SAS training? Heard that's as tough as our Black Ops training; we has powerful young men not make it. You want me to believe a fourteen year old did?"

"He was only there for two weeks" Wolf added.

"Damn," Perez said, "what is he? Superman?"

"Superboy, you mean," Pagan corrected, "Don't forget he's just a kid."

Manta stretched out, winching at the pain in his ankle. "Well who ever his is, I wonder what SuperSAS is doing now. What do you think happened to him Wolf?"

Wolf shrugged but Casey noticed something off about the man; he knew something pertaining to the kid.

"Wolf?" Casey asked gruffly. Wolf complied and looked up. "Did you ever see Cub again?"

Wolf sighed. "This is probably classified, but yeah, I did."

Brown let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Not yet," muttered Wolf, glancing around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Really crappy ending point, but I needed to stop it there in order for the other parts to be pretty equal as well. Part 2 will probably be posted in a few days. The whole thing is typed already, so if i forget to update, remind me, lol. :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Brown let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "He's dead, isn't he?"

"Not yet," muttered Wolf, glancing around the room.

Brown looked shocked, "He still lives?"

Wolf growled. "Don't look so surprise. He's a tougher kid then I gave him credit for."

Manta smirked. "You were a bastard to him weren't you?" Wolf glared while Panther and Hawk grinned widely and continually kept nodding their heads.

"Knock it off you two," Wolf ordered, before sighing. "Yeah I was a bit of a bastard—"

"—a bit," Hawk stage whispered to Panther, "there's a lower setting?"

"Alright I was a complete ass to the kid during training! You happy now?" Wolf shouted.

"Now, now, Wolf," Manta said soothingly, "admitting you have a problem is the first step in fixing it."

"But you like the kid now?" Pagan asked. "Why? And where did you met him?"

"I tolerate and respect the kid," Wolf clarified.

"You respect someone?" Manta mock-asked. "Wow. What did he do to deserve that? Catch a bullet for you? Beat up Sarge?"

Wolf growled. "Try save my career; twice."

"No way," was the response of all those in the room.

"How?" Casey gruffly asked. He couldn't imagine this tough SAS soldier needing saving from anything less than a Mac truck.

"Not important," Wolf dismissed the question, but was met with protest from everyone in the room. "Fine!" he finally shouted, holding up his hands. "We had RTI* training and me and the others in my group were nervous and then the kid figures that he can escape using a slimy manhole tunnel in the building. Cub just barely fit, thank god he was slim for his age, and he shut the Green Jackets up in their GRASS Shelter and it rolled off a cliff. They were all injured, but none died." Wolf ignored their shocked expressions and uncomprehending looks and continued, "The second time was his last day. He kicked me out of the plane because I froze up when I was about to parachute."

"That kid's not human," Manta whispered. "Who would think to crawl down a drain or whatever because he figured out a way to escape?"

"Cub's not an ordinary kid," Wolf told the astounded group.

"Clearly," Pagan responded.

"So where did you run into him?" Casey asked, not losing sight of the original question.

"Classified Mission," came the short reply from Wolf.

"Mission?" Manta exploded.

"Classified?" Perez inquired.

"Yes," Wolf responded.

"Come on Wolf," Panther said with a smirk, "Manta could drop dead from poisoning any minute; surely he deserves to hear the great adventures of SuperSAS before he begins to wait for you in Hell."

Manta laughed while Wolf rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

"I'd love to know," Jacobs spoke up for the first time in awhile.

"I would too," Casey spoke up, and the others on his team and Wolf's nodded their heads in anticipation.

"It was only a few months after Cub left training," Wolf began, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, "I had made it into the SAS and I was thrilled. We got this mission from MI6, from the Head Deputy herself! We were to go up to this mountain in the French Alps where these kids were being held hostage at a school. We were told that an agent had found them and he was going to escape and we were to remain unnoticed and protect him. Next thing I know, the agent's snowboarding down the mountain chased by two guys on snowmobiles. He gets both of them to explode, pulls a nifty move in mid-air and at the bottom of the hill sees the soldiers from the school were stationed. By some miracle, a train was passing and by and even bigger miracle, the agent manages to jump onto the train with his snowboard. It's all going well for him until the train curves and he falls off the train and lands in a wire fence. We rush over, Shark pulls the hood of the parker off the agent and I recognize Cub."

"What!" Brown exclaimed, but Wolf plowed on.

"We got him to the hospital and it turned out he was wearing a bullet-proof snowsuit, so he was ok except for the cut on his head. Then I went into see him, said some nasty things, and manipulated him into going back up the mountain with us. I didn't want to do it but the Deputy Head order me to. Then the kid goes in, manages to get himself almost strangled and beat to death. I come in and shoot the bitch and get shot myself. I see him running out of the room and I can't do anything to stop him. It turns out the main target was escaping in a helicopter and Cub managed to get a snowmobile to act as a missile and blow up the copter. Gives me some smart-ass line and I never saw the kid again."

"What the f—" Brown began when Casey shushed him.

"Listen," he muttered. They all sat in silence and strained their ears. A faint yelling was heard.

"Prisoners—for Ri—and – death!" someone was shouting.

"Shut up!" another hissed. An indiscernible mumbling followed, and the conversation.

"What do you think that was about?" Pagan asked. The others shrugged.

"We better sleep now," Brown advised, looking cautiously at the door, "no telling what will happen tomorrow."

Manta smiled before leaning back and closing his eyes, "If a Cub can be clever and escape, hopefully we can do the same as well."

"Sleep on it kid," Jacobs advised, gingerly getting himself into a more comfortable position.

The rest of the men all slowly fell asleep as well. Eventually, it was just Casey and Wolf awake. Casey waited to make sure all of the others were really asleep before Casey addressed Wolf.

"You make up that story to give them hope?" Casey asked. "Because not that I don't appreciate the moral boosting, but I not sure it's a great idea."

"You think I made Cub up?" Wolf inquired.

"There's no way a kid like him exists, nor would the government use a teenage boy."

"He does exist and clearly the government is using him."

"There's no way that's possible; he'd die his first time out."

"Well he didn't."

"Because he got lucky and the SAS took over. He's probably dead now."

"Hope he's not. He seemed like a pretty good kid. A smart-ass and a tough little brat, but good."

"I still don't believe that this 'Cub' is real."

"Why?"

"A child can't do that; what would make the SAS even want him to go to training camp?"

"No idea."

A gunshot echoed throughout the building. Casey and Wolf looked at each other and silently agreed to stop talking. Eventually, the two men also nodded off and slept.

* * *

><p>*RTI= Resistance to Interrogation; this incident is found in the bonus Stormbreaker chapter. PM me if you want the link or want me to post it or whatever<p>

**Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

The scraping of a key against a lock caused Casey to awaken. He quickly shook Wolf wake, but shushed him. The two of them then proceeded to wake the others silently. The door opened and the French man stood in the doorway, a cruel grin on his face.

"You are going to get an additional cellmate," he said, motioning to the guards behind him. "He'll be staying with you for a bit, but should be gone by evening. Make sure his last few hours are enjoyable, won't you?"

The guards shoved a small figure forward. Tripping, he fell against the Frenchman, who backhanded him, and he fell to the floor, moaning.

"See you later, Rider," Frenchman sneered, kicking the man and exiting the cell. The SAS and Black Ops men looked at the person thrown into their cell.

"Bastard," the man grumbled, slowly getting to his knees, his head bent and his blonde hair, matted and streaked with blood, covering his face.

"You're Rider?" Pagan asked, cautiously, glancing at Casey.

"No, I'm Hades, god of the Underworld," the blonde replied, head still down, "Yeah, I'm Rider. Who wants to know?"

"Erm…well we were sent to rescue you…"Pagan awkwardly stated.

From behind the dirty hair, the agent laughed. "Well guys, bang up job on that." He took a deep breath and raised his head to look at them. The men got a look at their new cellmate for the first time.

Casey realized with a jolt that it was a man, but a kid! A teenager! He looked about fifteen, his face was bloody and there were both new and fading bruises on his face, which Casey assumed were from the Frenchman slapping him. When the kid turned his head, Casey glimpsed dark spots dotting his neck. With a start, he realized that they were finger marks—the boy had been strangled multiple times. Bruises and dried blood littered the visible areas of his body, and Casey was stunned into silence.

After he assessed Casey and his team, Rider's eyes move to gage Manta, Panther, Hawk, and then finally landed on Wolf, where they widened.

"Wolf? Come on, tell me that isn't you, you bastard," Rider said, sinking back into the wall.

"Cub?" Wolf asked hoarsely, and the others in the room all sat up straighter. Casey assessed the child, ignoring his mind screaming that there was no way it was possible that the "SuperSAS" was sitting in front of him.

Cub laughed dryly. "Yep. Did you forget me or something? God knows I tried hard enough to forget you ever existed."

"Cub," Wolf's voice was still raspy, "I'm sorry, and I—"

Cub dismissed him, to the surprise of all around him. "As much as I would love to hear the big bad Wolf apologize, it can wait until we're out of here."

"And how do you plan to get out?" Casey gruffly asked, still in denial of this child being the asset they were sent to rescue. "There are no manhole covers to escape out of."

"Tell you in a bit," Cub said smugly, though he looked a little shocked. He turned and raised an eyebrow at Wolf. "Why did you tell them about me? From your expression when you realized who I was, you didn't know I was here."

"We were just telling stories," Manta quickly explained, "and I thought you were a myth Sarge made up."

"Unfortunately not," Cub muttered. He glanced around the cell again.

"What did you do that both the CIA and SIS risk some of their best to get you?" Casey finally asked. "I can understand SIS, but both CIA and SIS? You've got to be pretty important to get the attention of both of them."

"Just saved the world multiple times," Cub wryly said.

"Bull."

Cub sighed. "It's true. And further details are classified. But I've worked with the CIA three times now. And, ya know, since I'm such a loveable person and all that, they don't want me dead."

"Cub, how'd you get into this mess?" Wolf abruptly asked. Cub ignored him. "Cub. Answer me."

"Kidnapped," Cub shortly replied.

"Why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I'm in this mess with you now, goddamit! I want to know why you were kidnapped by Scorpia.

"Because I screwed them over."

"What?"

"Classified."

"What do you mean?"

"Classified mean I can't tell you."

"I know what that means! I meant why is it classified?"

"Because it relates to MI6. Duh."

Casey couldn't take anymore of the arguing or the boy's attitude. He got up, walked over and grabbed the boy's arm. He pretended not to notice the painful gasp that escaped through the child's lips.

"Why. Are. You. Being. Held. By. Scorpia." Casey grounded each word, unconsciously tightening his grip of the boy.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Arm." Cub replied, mocking the voice Casey used.

"Answer. Now." Casey did nothing to release his hold on the kid.

"I told you already! I messed up their plans! It probably didn't help that a couple board members died, now let go of me!" Cub didn't wait for Casey to do anything instead bring his knee up and slamming it into Casey's gut; Casey let of the kid's arm. Perez went to grab the kid, but both Wolf and Casey raised a hand to stop him.

"No more questions," Cub told them. "You won't get any answers." He glanced around. "I think now's as good a time as ever to leave."

"How are we getting out?" Casey growled. Cub smirked and pulled a pocket knife from his pants.

"Where'd you get that?" Jacobs questioned.

"The Frenchman," Cub replied. "You didn't think I tripped, did you?" he asked with a wide smirk.

"You did that on purpose?" Brown inquired. Cub nodded. "But you didn't know he would harm you, right?" Cub shrugged.

"Kind of figured he would. But that's good, because he now thinks I'm weak, injured, and most likely immobile."

"How did you get it?" Brown asked.

"Pick-pocketed it," Cub replied casually. The men all exchanged looks; what teenager knew how to successfully pick-pocket someone? "I did the same to the Sergeant at Beacon Breaches," he nonchalantly continued, "remember those matches Wolf? I 'tripped' after we talked and stole them. You're welcome for that too, by the way."

The men were stunned. Manta's mouth hung open in disbelief, but his face was full of glee.

Cub walked over to the door and proceeded to wiggle the knife in the lock until a faint click was heard. He grinned and motioned for the men to follow him. Before he opened the door, Casey grabbed his shoulder.

"You know the way out?" he growled, while Manta leaned on Hawk for support.

"Yeah, I was conscious on the way in; they only thought I was still out," Cub replied. Casey was impressed. "Ready?" Cub whispered. They all nodded. "Then let's get the hell out of here."

Everything went smoothly; the only met a few guards who were dealt with quickly; a quick broken neck and blows to the back of the head. Casey only worried when they were just about out. An alarm went off and they all began to run.

Casey was furious when the kid stopped to reach up to his ear and take out his earring. He connected it again and a large section of the building went up in flames. Casey saw the boy's grim smile and knew it was his doing.

"Move!" Cub ordered, and they were soon out of the compound.

"What was that explosion?" Wolf finally asked.

"When I first got in to the compound I stuck an explosive disguised as chewed-up gum in the central room. Taking my earring out and putting it together activated at and it blew up," Cub explained. They walked to the nearest town and called for pick-up.

As Cub slept, the men talked about him. How they couldn't believe what he did, how he did it, and how he wasn't dead yet; it blew their minds.

[][][][][][][][][]

They were met by Joe Byrne and a woman named Mrs. Jones. Cub scowled upon seeing the latter. Casey and his team were shock to see the head of the CIA in person.

"Good job men," Byrne said. "Alex, how are you?" Eyes of the Americans bulged at the first-name basis the two of them seemed to be on.

Casey could tell that the boy was resisting rolling his eyes, a number of sarcastic comments up his sleeve. Finally he settled on a polite, "Alright," rather than something rude.

"Glad to hear it, you had us quite worried," Byrne replied. Cub chose not to respond. They were then all debriefed, Casey and his team had signed the Official Secrets Act, and Casey received word that they were flying back to the States that night. He informed his team and went to thank the SAS men and Cub. Wolf and his team were there; they bid each other a polite good-bye.

"Where's the kid?" Casey gruffly asked. "Wanted to thank him."

Wolf shrugged. "Gone. I didn't get to apologize or thank him either. No one noticed him leave either."

Manta looked over at the two of them, his crutches by his side. "Hey Wolf, instead of SuperSAS, he's like SAS-Batman. It totally fits!" Nearby, Panther laughed at his younger teammate while Hawk rolled his eyes. Casey was glad to see that the young soldier was still his old self.

Wolf sighed at his teammates' antics, "I hate to admit it," he told Casey, "but it was like the way Batman is described; one minute he was there, the next he was gone, and no one noticed. One hell of a kid."

"No kidding," Casey growled, mind spinning. He gave a customary farewell wave as he left.

On the flight home, Casey thought about Alex Rider. He was still unable to grasp how good the kid was at his job. It was downright scary and inhuman. Casey decided that he was going to put the thought of Alex Rider far from his mind; he would never see the child again and therefore there was no point in worrying or thinking about him. He closed his eyes, listened to the sound of his teammates chattering, and slept.

[][][][][][][][]

Alex Rider smiled. He was on his way back to the United States and Sabina. He stretched out and got comfortable. He was about to sleep when he saw five familiar figures in military fatigues. He allowed himself a smirk, but promised that he wouldn't cause any trouble. Smile still in place, Alex raised the volume of his iPod and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Go to my profile for the link to the stormbreaker chapter. :) <strong>

**Please review; it makes my day! **

**And thank you to everyone who read this story! **


End file.
